


Second Chances

by Hankenstein



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Miranda is a woman who knows how to get what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kaidan Porn Week prompt from <a href="http://www.arandomfactoid.tumblr.com/">ARandomFactoid</a>.</p><p>  <i>We are always in need of more Kairanda. Perhaps a hook-up at a post-war party?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a Everybody Lives post-war ending, with Shepard having romanced Kaidan in ME1 but did not rekindle in ME3.

  
Kaidan’s first meeting with Miranda hadn’t been what you’d call successful. Blood thumping in his ears, the air seeming thick as molasses as he saw  _Shepard, his Shepard_  again. The Cerberus logo emblazoned on her chest however, was a screeching interruption of what had already become a romantic reunion with tinkly piano music in his mind’s eye.

And if that hadn’t been enough, she was flanked by a fast talking mutilated salarian, and this  _woman_ , all obscene curves and dark hair, who wore her Cerberus badge over her heart and a challenge in her eyes. Her pistol tapped against her thigh as she listened, an almost bored look in her eyes, like she just didn’t give a damn that Kaidan was here, faced with a ghost, with someone whom he’d thought he was through grieving.

So yeah. It wasn’t his finest moment.

***

The second hadn’t been much better. Shepard was already half a bottle down and too half-cut to notice Kaidan didn’t even want to  _be_  in Purgatory, let alone bodily dragged into a booth with a booze-cheerful Shepard and a familiar yet embarrassment-inducing set of curves.  _Thisus Miranda, Kaidan, you guys met when you still hated me,_  Shepard had slurred with enthusiasm, and Miranda and Kaidan both looked equally horrified, Shepard hitting “tactful” right outta the park once again. He was hugely grateful that Shepard managed go from cheerful drunk to problematic drunk within the next few minutes, and he could haul her away with a false sounding “Lovely to meet you again!”

That had been… God, almost a year ago now. Before… everything. Before the war ended.

So yes, when Miranda settled herself into a seat next to Kaidan at one of Shepard’s gatherings (“You won’t believe what they let you spend money on when you’ve saved the universe and can sell the whole parties-are-good-for-morale line, Kaidan.”) he would be lying if he said his first reaction wasn’t his ears tingling with the blood rushing to them.

"Hey." He said, dry mouthed.

She smiled wryly, making it pretty clear the feeling was mutual. “Do-over?” She extended one slim hand, and it took Kaidan a moment to realize what she was offering.

"Ah!" He shook it firmly. "Major Kaidan Alenko."

"Miranda Lawson. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally. I’ve heard so many good things about you."

After that, it was simple. The evening flowed as freely as the drinks, Miranda being a masterful conversationalist. Topics leapt about easily from the recovery, biotics, Shepard (safe ground) to politics and service history (a little shakier, and by consensus neither of them mentioned the word Cerberus.) When bringing the full force of her charm onto him, she had a way of making him feel like the only person in the room. So it seemed perfectly reasonable when she placed one hand on his knee, leant in, and asked if he wanted to dance.

 _I don’t really dance_ , he’d tried to say, but he was getting a little tipsy at this stage. It all worked out because what Miss Lawson had in mind was not so much dancing as finding a way to slide her whole body close to his.

Obscene had been the right word to think of when he first saw Miranda in that suit, because the colours might have changed but her style sure hadn’t, and when he settled his hands around her waist to draw her in, he could feel her skin through the fabric. He was certain that the squeeze of lust in his gut had been exactly her intention, especially when it was followed by one bold hand on his ass, energetically squeezing and encouraging their bodies closer together.

Her thigh made contact  _exactly_  where she’d wanted it to. His world narrowed sharply to the feel of her thigh between his legs, barely enough layers of fabric to conceal the warmth of her skin as she ground into him, body moving with liquid grace. She was a tall woman, eyes level with his, and when she did meet his eyes, she laughed and smiled slyly, pushed her leg even closer into his, eyes saying  _I can feel that cock through your pants, Major, don’t you think I can’t._  How he wound up here, Kaidan wondered in a very small, very distant part of his mind.

 _We should take this upstairs_ , she’d whispered, breath hot on his ear and Kaidan was drunk, intoxicated on booze and woman and jeez, it had been awhile.

Secluded away in a guest room, despite the near dry-humping they’d been managing with total shameless gusto downstairs, Kaidan felt suddenly shy. It really had been awhile. Kaidan suspected she was out of his league and he was out of his depth when she unzipped and unpeeled herself from the dark blue suit like some… some kind of sexy fruit or something, and he couldn’t even think straight at the sight of her, standing in simple black lingerie before him.

But Miranda, like many things, was  _good_  at this, and part of being good at sex was being able to read someone’s body, and what Kaidan’s was saying now was loud and clear.

She cupped his face in her hands, her kisses slow, exploratory little motions, letting him grow comfortable in her mouth, against her skin. Despite her boldness, her certainty, despite everything, Miranda didn’t assume,  _never_  assumed. She needed to hear it from him, from his body, that he wanted to be there. So it was Kaidan that deepened the kiss, running his hands over the narrowing of her hips and down, resting calloused hands against the soft swell of her ass as they embraced. Kaidan’s buttons and buckles pressed into Miranda’s bare skin, and she breathed out into his mouth, relaxing into him.

Miranda could practically hear him still worrying. This wasn’t his style, this quick grind on the dancefloor straight to a warmly lit guestroom, and she let him take that time. Miranda simply kept kissing him, kept giving him space to move forward into, to explore both her body and the offer before him with slow, cautious fingers.

By the time they’d were both naked, Kaidan kneeling between her legs, his final misgivings were gone. Those misgivings were abandoned, cured by her hands digging into his hips, by the slick warmth of her cunt and her level gaze on his face as he entered her.

If this was their first meeting, it was getting-to-know-you at a rapid pace. Kaidan learnt that she liked his hands in her hair, running through it or holding firm. She learnt he liked the same treatment, hand fisted into the short hair at the nape of his neck, not pulling, but holding his forehead firm against her shoulder as he fucked her, rhythm easy and breath ragged.

He learnt that she needed only a feather light touch to her clit but twisting, cruel attention to her nipples, and that she was perfectly capable of just handling it herself if need be, nipples squeezed hard between her own fingertips when it became clear he was unused to being so rough.

She learnt that he liked kisses sucked and bitten into his neck and throat, that catching one shoulder between her teeth as he covered her body with his own would make him gasp and snap his hips forward inside her, and the ensuing frantic pace would leave them both breathless and on the edge before he pulled back, giving her full view of the way his cheeks had reddened with pleasure.

He learnt that Miranda was flexible,  _of course_  she was flexible, that she could pull back from him and in a graceful, circular motion, sweep her legs past his astonished face to land perfectly on all fours. She smirked over one shoulder, beckoning him toward her, reaching between her legs to guide his cock back inside her. He learnt that her breathing would turn into a long, shaky moan as she canted her hips, and pushed back and down, feeling the whole slick length of him inside her, his hips pressed firm into the curve of her buttocks.

She learnt that Kaidan knew how to take his time, to tease, despite her overwhelming urge to  _go for it._  He learnt that her skin, so pale and smooth, would grow little red marks just from the pressure of him holding her hips firmly in place as he thrust, savouring each movement, the friction of skin on skin as he watched himself disappear inside her slowly, again and again.

He learnt that she wouldn’t wait forever, that eventually the insistent press of her hips against his steadying hands would not be denied any longer, and she could start to rock back into his cock with increasing pace, the noise of her ass hitting his hips obscene and filthy but clearly exactly what she was seeking.

He learnt that when she was close, her slow drawn out moans became sharp, repeating panting, timed with each thrust, breath hoarse and it would have been funny if he wasn’t so close too.

She learnt, though it came as little surprise, that the hoarse cry that was the sound of her orgasm was the final straw for Kaidan, and as he gasped through his own orgasm and collapsed forward into her, she learnt that she liked the feel of his breath on her neck, his chest pressed into her back.

He took his weight off her after a mere breath,  and ran his hand almost absently though her hair. Tingles ran down from her scalp to join those still eddying through her legs and belly, and she breathed out slowly, blissed out, feeling like she could simply melt into the mattress. 

"That was…" Kaidan didn’t know why he’d even attempted to have the words for it. 

"Yes." Miranda replied lazily, not even opening her eyes. "I’m going to have to thank Shepard for the recommendation, don’t you worry."

"I- she-  _what_?”

Miranda cracked one eyelid, and through the mess of dark hair still covering her face, he saw that she was smiling, that same sly smile she’d given him on the dance floor.

He chuckled, and still running his hands through her tangled hair, brought his mouth down to her to kiss her softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this nice fluffy sex is my way of apologising to Miranda for what I did to her in [Damage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959726/).


End file.
